It's Not Worth It
by The Most Greatest Name Ever
Summary: Cho has no last name, no parents and her brothers hate her. She a singer in America, but soon moves to Japan on the ride she meet Tamaki and Kyoya. They have adventures. Cho meets the rest of the gang their might be love or will it just be fun and game till some one is left broken hearted. I suck at summaries better inside promise. I don't own OHSH. Just my story and oc's.
1. Chapter 1

It's Not Worth It

Chapter 1, don't forget to smile :)(:

Thing are going down hard the past few years. My mother died from canser and my dad died from heart Attack. Now it is just my brother and me. We are moving to japan to live with are Aunt Rossy. It was spelled Rose, but her Farther messed up and spelled Rose and spelled Rossy my mother died I don't think I have smiled alot. Whe we get to my Aunt Rossy house she want a family photo. She said.''Put a smile on that pretty face of yours!''

I'm not a fan of my Aunt Rossy. I love her, but she can go a little nuts time to times. Thats on reason why we live here in America and not Japan. Aunt said I would be going to this all rich school because it the only school that can give you a good future. So i'm going on a all spenced paid trip a place called Ouran Highschool. My name is famous because I sing. All in different languages so that they all can her my so called perfect voice.

I hate my life the only reason I do this stuff is because we could die because I never got money from the sponcers. They say I'm so rich I could buy America. If I did then were is the money because i'm hungry.

Life is like a balancing act if you fall you break a leg if you make it across you live in fam and fortune, But for this special family my mother fell and we are at the limit of our insanity.

My family was mostly men. They say I brong dishonor to my family, but when they see me perform they are like all over me to play at this place or that place. I just block them out so I don't have to listen them blabering on and on and on! They are so annoying it makes me want to jump of a bridge into a shark infested water. If you are wondering what my name is you will just have to wait like the rest of the people out thier. This is my story about how I met these loonsthat live in Japan and go to my new school.

Life is fun when you play the game right. For me I play all the bad ones. Wonder why I am even a super star. I always sing and dance right, but when it comes to lieing I wish I was a lipsinker. Thier are linit to my family and aunt Rossy crosses all of them. We hate tea we love coffee. We hate show off we love no-it-alls. We don't know why though all my thought come into one when ever I feel some one tap my shoulder.

So let me start the story on how I met these fine loony men. Seven in all.

I kept on thinking what it would be like to live in Japan, but I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD HAPPEN! Being pulled out by my thoughts I look over to see my sweet big brother and my wanna be me bigger brother.'' Cho we need to get to the airport or were going to miss are flight.'' Said my bigger brother named akihiro. My big brother was named Sora. Me and my family were like desten to die.

''Cho come on the limo is here we need to go.'' Siad Sora jestering his head to the window. He used his head because his hands were full of bags and suit cases. I like it when we move to new places, but I don't like is moving to a new country! The lucky for me beacuse I learned how to speak Japanese when I was three and my tutor said to speak Japanese everyday so i don't forget when we move there. I thought he just wanted me to learn a new language. I already now how to speek French, African, German, Sweetish , Italian, Irish and Hebrew. They said I get most of them from my mother French is the only on I know of that my dad spoke. By the time of three thirty we were at the air port.'' Good-bye hell hole.'' I murmmered.'' What did you say?'' Asked Akihiro.

'' Nothing just saying good-bye to the people whoo made us. What did mom and dad look like?'' I asked looking at them who looked like they were about to cry.'' Dad was vary handsome he owned this big company, but since he died it o longer holds anything to remember. Mother...Mother was a free spirit, but she was insane. The reason Dad had a Heart attack was because she threw a knife to his head. Don't worry it was fake and it missed. It was Holloween at the time and she thought it would be funny. Mom looked alot like you though, but instead of your long jet black hair she had sorta a pink color hair. And her hair was really short made her look like a boy. Oh I just remembered we got to get you hair cut like a boy so you can ware the boy uniform because you hate the color Yellow plus it's not you color.'' He said as the showfer opened the door to let us in.

After he got everything in we were of to the ariport. We were listen to the music when I asked if he could put on 95.1 my favorite radio station. When he put it on it was playing Tove Lo Habbits High. I love that song as much as I love Sora. He was still nice unlike Akihiro, but sora did pull pranks on me pretty good ones, but i pulled even harder ones on him and Akihiro. That is why I think Akihiro does not like me.

Akihiro bullied every one even a child. The kid was like in second grade!

By the time about eighty songs played we were at the airport.

We go through all the junk you have to do at the airport and then we made our way the the plane. We give the nice gentlemen the ticket and then we took our seats. We all had numbers that were far away. The women saw me and screamed yelling.

'' YOUR THE SINGER WHO SANG BLAH BLAH BLAH!'' She yelled. The reason she said blah blah blah is because my stupid manager said I had to name it so I said the first thing taht poped in my head. AND HE LITERLY SAID IT WAS PERFECT! The song had no lyrics that said blah blah blah it was like a sad song like summer time sadness.

I was seated in the first class. They only had one seat left up there so I was the only one to back there.

When I took my seat I was between to vary handsome men. One had black hair with glasses and the other was like a total opposite of him. He had blond hair with purple eye's. I coul not see the eye color of the one in glass till I heard the blond scream.'' CHOOOOOOO!'' Like a madman.

'' Tamaki please be quite I don't think she would like to hear you voice scream her name.'' Said the boy in glasses.'' Oh sorry Kyoya, but she's my favorite singer she sing song in a hole lot of languages!'' Said the one known as Tamaki poiting at me.'' I'm sorry that this thing screamed in your ear.'' Said the black haired glasses known as Kyoya.'' Are you the boy who is the last born of a company...the um... Ootori?'' I asked seeing the smile he had on fade away.'' Yes why do you ask?'' Kyoya asked. I look him in the eye and said.'' I was just interested.'' Waring my best poker face I see his eye wide.'' YOUR CHO!'' He yelled standing out of his seat.I look at him with shock. then hear laughing. I turn my head to see the blond one laughing his head off poiting at the reaven haird dude. I swing my head back again to see a blushing badly child known as Kyoya.'' Did you know you to should be in a mental place and not on this on this plane.'' I said looking in my bag for my Ipad.'' Ah found it'' I murmmered.'' Found what princess?'' Said the blond named Tamaki.'' None of your concern that is what i'm looking for.'' I said with my sly smile seeing him look down I grab my Ipad and pen. I had the Ipad that you could write on with a pen.

'' Are you like super rich?'' Asked Tamaki.'' No.'' I said bluntly seeing Tamaki face look confused.'' You know I just met you and your trying to start a confosation with me and you don't even tell me you name. I already know the freak with the flush face is now tell me yours.'' I said looking at him with a cooked smile.'' My name is Tamkaki Suoh. Nice to meet you cho...What is your last name?'' Tamaki asked.

'' I don't have one.'' I said

'' You don't have one?'' Questioned Kyoya.'' Do you have a problem with it?'' I asked not smiling at him.

'' No-No I just never heard of such a thing.'' He said waving his hand around like a wierdo which is what he was.

'' Hvae you have no soul?'' Asked Tamaki.'' You could say mine is dark and scary because your's looks like a ray of sunshine with flowers and buterfly's'' I said looking at him. I see his eye's wonder down to my chest before I could say one he was blushing before I was about to slap him sencly I look out the widow to see Japan.(** I did not feel like doing the pplane ride for ever** )

We decent and are loded off. I have to wait till my brothers got off and when they did so did our ride.

We were going to our newhome how fun..'' Sora did Akihiro Hurt you because you have been quite for a long time.'' I said to him with a consern look on my face.'' None of you biz-Wax.'' He said crossing his arms. Now my favorite kid hates me for something I did not do.

When we got to our home we saw Aunt Rossy waving like a weirdo. We get out of our car. Brothers ran I walked as slow as I could till she ran to me and hugged me so hard I could not breathe.

'' Butler take thier thing to their rooms okay we have a family Photo to take!'' She yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me into our new home. by the time we were all set to take the picture we had to call for the butler like thirty times.

When he came we were sitting.'' Take the photo butler!'' Yelled Aunt Rossy.

The picture showed every one smilling, but Cho.

'' Hunny don't forget to smile sence I don't like seconds this one will have to do this year okay next on smile!'' Said Aunt Rossy.

She phoned in for Pizza since we all liked it butler was on break and we were enjoying the nice breeze of the fan in the living room.

After dinner we went to bed my room was normal. It had light purple walls with a queen sized bed and a pink desser and a pink book case it had this huge walk in closet and the biggest toy's you could ever see. They were life sized dolls and life sized doll house. I love dolls. some say I could be mistaken as A doll because i'm so pretty. I don't believe a damn word they say.

I slip into bed and the second I hit the solf fether filled pillow I was out.

**hoped you liked it If you think it was long tell me.**

**Thank for reading I will always thank the ones who review.**

**Have fun writing and reading story's**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

It's Not Worth it

Chapter 2

Waking up to the soft… super soft pillow on my face. "Man, being rich rocks sometimes…" I mumbled to myself as I walked over to the walk in closet to see a little note stuck to the door.

It read as the following:

Dear Cho,

Today we will be checking out your school you will be attending. I hope you will like it. It's the best school that I have heard of. The name of the school you'll be attending is Ouran Private Academy. Please do not be confused with the Ouran High School Public School. Your uniform is on the hanger. Since you are going to school as a male student, the school uniform may look too manly. Also, we will also be cutting your hair into the newest male hair style. You'll love it!

From,

Aunt Rossy

Okay, so whenever Aunt Rossy says there's something that I would love, it turns out I'll hate it. Some times I wish I lived in the sewer. Anyways, I walk over to the hanger with a suit that was cornflower blue.

I tried on the suit and it was a little big so my hands were covered by the sleeves of the blazer. I walk over to my door to leave my room. When I opened it, I saw a maid with an evil smirk. Then she grabbed me and dragged me all the way to the limo roughly. I see my brothers looking at me with a frown. "Were going to the same school…," Akihiro sighed as he looked down at the ground. "That means i'm going to be asked a lot of questions..." Akihrio said with a sigh. The maid pushes me into the limo. After Akihrio was in he gave my other brother a thumbs up and little brother left.

We pulled into this salon with a lot of people around it. "We got here first so we can skip the line." Akihiro said as he exited the limo, and I followed suit. After we enter the salon I was put through the most boring experience. They conditioned my hair and then cut it. I think the person cutting my hair cut was cutting more than just hair because I feel this pinch of pain every time I move my head. After we were done we walked out and my aunt Rossy looked confused. She walked over and said. "Has any of you men seen Cho?" She said looking straight at me. "I'm right here." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Oh my, you just smiled how wonderful!" She said as she pulled me into her signature Death Hug. I mouthed the word ' help me ' to Akihiro. Akihiro rolled his eyes then said. "Aunt Rossy, Cho might die if you Death Hug her much longer."

Aunt Rossy lets go and smiles. "You all know I love to Death Hug Cho. Thats why Cho is so much stronger than the last time I saw her. Oh yeah, Cho, do you still do Judo?" Aunt Rossy asked looking at me. "I finished Judo." I said as I started to walk, but soon slammed into something. I fell on the floor, hitting my butt! S***, my butt really hurts now.

I look up to see Kyoya! He looks down and I knew he knew it was me. "Is that you cho?" He asked incredulously. All I did was nod. I stand up and, and do absolutely nothing. All me and Kyoya did was look at each other. Which was slightly hard for me because his glasses blocked his eyes.

"Hurry up Cho, we have five minutes to get to Ouran and we can't be late!" Yelled Akihiro. I look back to see Kyoya looking shocked, but he regains his composure. Kyoya looks me over and says, "I hope we can be in the same class."

"Yeah me too, only if Tamaki isn't there. Well gotta go bye." I called running off. I pull my sleeves up to open the limo door. "Cho, I was wondering," My aunt started. "You do know that Cho is a female name right? So how are you going to fix this because your school ID tells us your name."

I think about that for a moment.'' I don't care I'll just be the female male.'' I stated shrugging my shoulders.

As we were in the limo, I take a look behind us to see another limo following us! We were pulling up to my new school and I saw a lot of girls looking into our limo hopefully.

"Oh, I might have told the school you're a star...sorry bye." Said Akihiro, dashing out of the limo. "And did you tell them you should be locked up in jail for being and snotty nose little brat?" I asked as I saw the girls start to look even more excited then they did before!

Akihrio gave me a dirty look as he walked away. "You'll going to regret you ever said that." Akihrio said pouting. I was getting out when I saw the other limo pull up and stop. Getting out was Kyoya. This is not surprising me because the look on his face when I left look like he had something he wanted to ask, but I guess he found his answer when looking at the girls who were… running after me! I began to run as the girls chase me around the school. I hear this bell and all the girls looked disappointed as they head back to class. I sigh."Well now that is over with I better get to class."


End file.
